hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason "Jay" Santos
Jason "Jay" Santos was a contestant on Season 7 of Hell's Kitchen. He was the runner-up of that season. Personality Best known for his blue dyed hair, Jay was one of the most consistent chefs of that season. He rarely got angry, and was known for his showmance with Holli, as they would flirt at almost every opportunity, starting during the black jacket phase. Season 7 Episode 1 Before the Signature Dish Challenge, Jay was shocked when Ramsay was making out with a female chef, but when that woman turned out to be Ramsay's own wife, he thanked God for that as they just licked their teeth, while calling him a filthy bastard. During the challenge, when Mikey revealed his Hell's Kitchen tattoo, he exclaimed that he had just one word to describe it, which was "what the fuck". He was the fifth person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Stacey. His dish was unknown, but the steak was praised for being beautifully seasoned, and he won the round over Stacey. The blue team won the challenge 4-3, and they were eventually rewarded with a breakfast in bed prepared by the red team the next morning. Back in the dorms, the men felt more pressure while studying the menu for the opening night. The next day, during prep, Jay was not impressed by Scott's leadership, saying that he was the strongest talker on the team, but probably not the strongest cook. During dinner service, Jay was responsible for serving Caesar salads tableside. At one point, while serving his salad to a customer, he talked about how it was his first time in Hell's Kitchen when the latter told the same thing about himself. After Salvatore and Benjamin were kicked out, he was reintegrated in the kitchen, and assigned to the appetizer station. After Mikey was kicked out, the blue team merged with the red team to serve all the remaining customers. The blue team won the service. Episode 2 The next morning, at 5 am, the chefs were awaken by an alarm clock amplified all over the dorms by Sous Chefs Scott and Andi. During the Egg Relay Challenge, Jay was paired with Ed, and they were the second pair to compete for the blue team. They succeeded to score three points, but when Ramsay asked if the scrambled egg bounced, he thought he made a great egg while adding that Ramsay said they should make it taste the best and not look the best. The blue team won the challenge 11-10, and they were rewarded with a helicopter tour of Los Angeles, and lunch with Ramsay on top of a building. During the reward, Jay declared it was a great day as he succeeded to have a helicopter ride and eat with Ramsay in one day. During dinner service, Jay was on the dessert station. He was not seen much, but when the service started, he was dedicated to go to the dorms and get Salvatore back in the kitchen. Later, Andrew asked him to send the mashed potatoes to the pass as he was too busy with his other garnishes, and Ramsay wondered why he was on garnish. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate one person each. During deliberation, Jay quickly considered Jason because the latter was talking a big talk despite not delivering, which Benjamin agreed with. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 Back in the dorms, Jay acknowledged Jason had a bad temper, reminded him that it was following him in the kitchen, but Jason responded by telling him to get the fuck out of there. The next morning, the chefs went to the dining room, where Ramsay introduced the Marching Band Lunch Service Challenge, while revealing they would be serving the marching band of the University of Southern California. When the band was introduced, he said that he was bonding with cheerleaders from any team. During the challenge, he was not seen much, except at one point when he thought that Jason was still upset about being nominated the previous night, and that he had the potential of holding the team down. The blue team lost the challenge, and they were punished by cleaning a section of the Los Angeles River to help the Heal the Bay organization, while wearing yellow jumpsuits. When the men arrived at the river, Jay declared that it was smelling ass, and at the end of the day, while taking his sucks off, he jokingly said that he did not think the women would like to cuddle with them that night. During dinner service, Jay was on the fish station. He was not seen much, but at one point, he asked Jason for a time on garnish, which the latter answered one minute, and when Ramsay asked for the halibut and the garnish, he was ready despite Jason not being. He was dismayed by that and said that his mother could do it better than Jason. The blue team won the service, and while being dismissed after elimination, Jay compared the red team to a bunch of girls who could not get their emotions together while adding that he could not get any happier. Episode 4 The next morning, the chefs went downstairs, where Ramsay introduced the Craps Challenge. When Scott chose halibut, Jay was dismayed as they were cooking with it every night, and was getting tired of it. He was the fifth person to roll the die for the blue team, landed on P, and chose peas. On Salvatore's turn, he expressed his concern that he would choke while adding that he was worried about him when he was sleeping. But, he was happy when Salvatore eventually chose bacon. During the cooking, he was not seen at all, the blue team won the challenge, and they were rewarded with an indoor skydiving activity. When the men came back from their reward, Jay was concerned when Maria apologized to them, and talked about it with Scott. During dinner service, he was on the appetizer station with Jason. He was not seen much, but at one point, he declared that he did not like the way Scott was talking to people as he was very condescending, while adding that he would beat him in the neck and face if he would see him in a dark alley. At another point, he was dismayed when Ed could not cook mashed potatoes correctly, even mockingly asking if he would have to hold his hand while doing it for him, and at another one, he was not impressed by Scott's attempt at leadership as he was not able to back it up with his cooking skills. When the service was completed, he called it relatively well for the blue team, despite a bumpy start. Both teams were named joint-winners, and for the blue team, Salvatore was named "Best of the Best". Jay was not nominated for elimination, and said goodbye to Scott, who was transferred to the red team, while welcoming Autumn as a new teammate. Episode 5 The next morning, the chefs were woken up by Sous Chefs Scott and Andi, who gave them butchering outfits to wear for the Pork Challenge. During the first part, Jay was the first person from the blue team to grab his pig, and landed on pork chop. During the second part, he was paired with Salvatore, and they were the last pair from the blue team to have their dish judged. He presented their Latin-rubbed loin chop with pinto beans, which the tasting was deemed nice, and they won the round over Maria and Scott. The blue team won the challenge 2-1, and they were rewarded with a spa day at the Glen Ivy Hot Springs Spa, in Corona, while wearing brown bath robes. During the reward, Jay went to the grotto with Ed, Salvatore, and Benjamin, where he described it as the gayest thing he ever done in his life. All of them were painted in a substance crusted with seaweed by four women, sat down, rubbed themselves, and took a shower together. In the mud bath, when he saw Autumn rubbing herself in her yellow bikini, he told that he would rather have her than Scott, while jokingly asking her to start rubbing herself again as it was a religious experience just to see it. When the blue team came back from their reward, Jay was lost for words when Holli revealed that she has made porn before. After, when Siobhan revealed that she was nude and had her body fully painted while doing fetish porn, he joked that she would have pastry rock and barbecue sauce over her, making everybody laugh. The next day, when Ramsay announced they would be serving barbecue during the next service, he was excited about cooking barbecue as he loved it, and about serving barbecue food in a fine dining restaurant. During the Barbecue themed dinner service, Jay was a waiter during the first seating, and on the appetizer station with Benjamin during the second. He was not seen at all in the dining room, but during the second seating, he was congratulated by Ramsay for sending out appetizers quickly. Moments later, he tried to communicate with Salvatore without success, was annoyed by the latter shutting down in the kitchen, and added that his downward spiral was getting on his nerves. The blue team eventually won the service. Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Season 10 Episode 16 Season 13 Episode 15 Jay made a cameo as a customer for the 200th Hell's Kitchen dinner service. He was eating at the same table as Rock (Season 3), Elise (Season 9), Christina (Season 10), and Jon (Season 11). Trivia *He participated in the fourth different-gender finals of Hell's Kitchen. *He is the seventh runner-up, and fourth male runner-up of Hell's Kitchen. *He is the first runner-up ever to completely avoid nomination throughout the entire season. Quotes *"I have just one word and it's "what the fuck"!" *"Thank God it's his wife, he just like, licked their teeth. What a filthy bastard!" Category:Chef Category:Season 7 Category:Runner Up